


Euthanasia

by xXxMADULINExXx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Cult Rituals, Dark, Death, Demonic Possession, End of the World, Gay Male Character, Gross, Hate, Heartbreaking, Horror, Love, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sad, Satan - Freeform, Serial Killers, Smut, Snakes, Suicide, Triggers, Violence, Yaoi, awareness, demonic, kill, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxMADULINExXx/pseuds/xXxMADULINExXx
Summary: When your taken from normality and forced into a world no one understands, how would you survive and cope with it? The world of the unknown has terrorized man kind for ages, and its within this fear an accidental unstoppable force was born that will stop at nothing until he is killed or has satisfied his insatiable hunger for the cold touch of death its self.
Kudos: 2





	1. Alleyways and Blood.

a/n: Hello! my name is m.w and welcome to Euthanasia. My story is very graphic and filled with multiple trigger warnings, Though the purpose of such a story is to help spread awareness of things that happen in the world and to give you a experience of what could happen out there. ((THIS STORY IS HEAVILY MATURE AND 18+ AND INVOLVES BUT IS NOT LIMITED TO MURDER, RAPE, ABUSE, SATANISM, SELFHARM, SEX, GRAPHIC IMAGERY, NECROPHILIA, AND PEDOPHILIA, JUST TO NAME A FEW! IF YOU CAN NOT HANBLE THESE TOPICS THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU AND YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)) (( I ALSO DO NOT AGREE OR SUPPORT ANY ACTIONS MY CHARACTERS DO WITH IN THIS STORY AND YOU SHOULD NOT EITHER! IF YOU NEED HELP PLEASE CALL 800-273-8255 for Suicide Prevention Lifeline. )) Thank you, you have been warned.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Streets of the city only got colder at night, and for the homeless it was like they were constantly being submitted to the harsh winds of winter everyday of there life.   
Hotoke was homeless himself, finding refuge in the dark shady alleyways that most stirred away from due to the extremely high crime rates that only grew higher as time went on. However his choices always seemed to bite him in the ass. As he walked into his alley he realized very quickly he was not alone and nervously stuck close to the tall brick wall beside him.   
"...h...hello?"   
His voice echoed louder than he would have liked it to the nervousness painted clearly in his words and lightly quickened breath. Stopping for a moment he could almost see something in front of him that seemed to sway slowly in place, hotoke's hand slowly trailed down to a small pocket knife in his coat pocket in case things got ugly.  
"I...I can see you! who are you?...are you ill?"  
He was greeted with unnerving silence that made him gulp and clinch the small knife even tighter in his hand; the feeling of danger getting stronger making him sweat and tremble. He could have swore he was use to defending his turfs from others by now, but he also knew no one could ever get use to the feeling of possibly getting murdered at any moment. Soon he stopped moving completely his legs no longer allowing him to get closer.   
When hotoke's nose filled with the putrid stench of liquor and vomit he finally understood exactly what he was dealing with and dreaded it; A drunk. Wasting no time hotoke growled and dragged his blade against the brick wall creating a loud scraping sound.   
"buzz off you drunk fuck! your not welcomed here!..."   
His threat was dismissed and more than likely unheard as the drunken man only swayed closer to him his silhouette getting more and more detailed. Sighing annoyedly hotoke ducked down behind a trash can no longer wanting to deal with this guy any further. Not to mention he didn't feel like getting into another fight since he was still recovering from the one he got into the other day for this said alley. Hotoke listened carefully to the man drag his feet one after the other until the man was less than a foot away from where he was hiding. His fear was just about to leave him as the man was about to walk out of the alley, but of course life had other plans for him on this chilly night and with out warning light filled the alley. The suddenness of it made Hotoke momentarily wince, which he would regret shortly after doing so. In pure horror he watched clearly as the much larger looking man turned around spotting him and smiling with a sickening smile.  
"such a pretty *hic* little thing!~ come *hic* come hereeeee~"  
Hotoke moved back quickly as the man started to stumble toward him his mouth watering. Hotoke's back hit the trash can and he nearly felt his soul leave his body as his eyes darted in every which way for a way to get out of this without injury or worse, death.  
"h-hey! l-leave me alone!! right now!"  
At this point Hotoke knew who ever decided to turn on there lights no longer wanted people using there alley as a resting place and was willing to get him killed for it back. But, Hotoke had other plans and getting killed was not one of them.  
"Fuck it!"   
In a desperate attempt Hotoke made a run for the other end of the alley. His slim figure and long legs made him fast on his feet which was one of the few blessings he had .He successfully made it out and into the almost completely empty street that seemed like paradise to him. Although he was safe from the drunken man he wasted no time in quickly starting to walk, He learned the hard way to never stay in one place for to long; trouble would always come out of no where, wanted or not.   
After a solid hour of walking and lightly jogging through the city Hotoke wondered into a large open park. deciding it was a good enough place to stop and catch his breath. he shimmied himself up a large looping slide that allowed him to safely relax inside. Hotoke's eyes longed for sleep, he was completely wore out and that spook did not make it better for him to keep his body from passing out. The slide's cold and tightly circled interior felt calming to him and he had a feeling that at any second he was going to give in and crumble into unconsciousness. Hotoke's eyes shut and he was out cold. his body warmed the slide nicely and for the first time in a long time he was at peace. However only four hours went by and he was awoken by the sounds of feet crunching the mulch outside his slide.   
"shit...what now!?..."  
Hotoke whispered under his breath as he slowly peeked his head out the top of the slide careful not to make a sound. To his dismay two groups of no good gang members had gathered to cause some trouble. There arguing shortly turned to fighting and before hotoke could react guns fired and he was forced to exit the slide and into a tunnel that led up into a floating ball pit. There he hid and listened to the gun shots and screams of the gangs until soon the angry screams turned to panicked ones as people started to get killed and slaughtered like cattle. Death wasn't new to him of course but...The screams and the sound of the blood leaving there bodies by gushing out all at once made him feel ill and sick to his stomach. Without noticing Hotoke started to go into a panic attack and begin hyperventilating, his closed in surroundings not making it any better for him as he started to not be able to control how loud he was being.   
"do you hear that!?"  
Covering his mouth Hotoke only panicked more, he was trapped and cornered inside of a kind of small space and had no where to run. His eyes widened when the outside world suddenly went far to quite and with every second of painful silence the images of what they could possibly do to him filled his mind.   
"is this it?...is this how I die?...."  
Hotoke clenched his eyes shut tightly as he waited for his demise that he knew was fast approaching.   
.........  
"Nothing?. Nothing happened...."  
Slowly hotoke opened his eyes and shakily let out a breath. He was positive somebody had heard him and was sure that he was suppose to be dead right now. And yet his body was not filled with bullet holes, he didn't see anyone coming up the tunnel, and on top of that he still heard absolutely nothing but the distant bugs chirping in the grass. Hotoke slowly unfolded his legs from his chest as he very slowly looked out the tiny window of the ball pit just to see the bodies of the opposite group but the other no where to be found...  
Confused and slightly relieved Hotoke slowly slipped out the ball pit and into the tunnel climbing down with caution. when he poked his head out the tunnel he still saw no sign of the other group and took this as a chance to make a run for it incase they return. Swiftly Hotoke jumped from the playground building and started to run and jump over bodies. as he ran he dared not look down at the carnage that laid in the mulch and soon he found himself inside of the near by bathrooms and quickly locked himself in them only then taking a moment to let out a deep breath.  
"Fuck....that was way to fucking close..."  
After a quick calm down Hotoke looked around the bathroom knife in hand incase he wasn't the only thing taking refuge here. after searching every stall and finding nothing but disgusting toilets he finally completely relaxed knowing he was finally actually safe from the outside world, that is. for now he was.


	2. Life or death. (short)

A/n: ((THIS PART CONTAINS RAPE, PLEASE SKIP IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS TOPIC))  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotoke had claimed the last and largest stall as his own, cleaning it up and making a makeshift bed for himself out of toilet paper, paper towels and his own trench coat. Even though his body and mind was tired Hotoke remained awake. Park bathrooms like these may look dirty but they get checked occasionally now and then for homeless people taking shelter in them such as he was doing now.  
With a sleepy sigh Hotoke took his phone plugging it into the outlet beside him, the phone was a out of date android but it kept him entertained nonetheless.  
As the minutes went by Hotoke completely let his guard down knowing he would hear if someone tried getting in. Though he was startled when he heard a door creek open and remain open. The bathrooms main door was a lock in from the inside...the only other door that would creek like that was..  
"The janitor closet!....." Hotoke quickly moved to lock his stall door but in his horror, he was far to late. Hotoke wrist was grabbed by a large and long haired man who's cold looking eyes made Hotoke shiver in fear,  
"L-let me go! Who the hell are you-!"  
Without warning a long and almost freshly bloodied knife was put roughly to Hotokes throat making him shut his mouth quickly.  
"For a pretty little bitch you sure don't understand your place in this world huh?....."  
The mans voice was deeper than anything Hotoke had ever heard before and the lack of emotion in it only made the stranger that much more intimidating. It was clear to him this man was a cold hearted killer and would slit his throat at any moment and watch him bleed out on the filthy bathroom floor.  
"I-I guess y-you can say that s-sir.."  
The man eyed Hotoke up and down for a moment silently as Hotoke could feel himself start to panic more.  
"What is your name."  
"W-what...?"  
"Your Name!"  
The man growled pressing the blade into Hotoke's flesh making him wince feeling the sharp metal cut him lightly.  
"H-Hotoke Fuyu!..."  
Hotoke closed his eyes completely terrified.  
"....go up against the wall and turn around. Slowly"  
With out another word Hotoke did as he was told and very slowly turned around placing his hands on the cold wall in front of him. His nervousness pounded at the back of his head giving him a head ache as he gulped.  
"What are you going to do to me?...."  
Hotoke slowly looked behind him scared and shaking lightly.  
"Shut up and look forward or I'll kill you were you stand. Hotoke..."  
Turning his head back quickly Hotoke waited for the sharp pain of the knife on his back, or legs. But no such pain came, only the feeling of a large and smooth hand sliding slowly under his shirt making him become red in the face. The feeling soon made him jolt and move away just to be roughly forced back.  
"Don't fucking move!"  
The man lightly nicked Hotoke's neck with the tip of his knife as a warning. Hotoke forced his body to stay perfectly still as the hand trailed even higher up to his chest. Hotoke tried staying calm but he didn't wanna get raped! But he also didn't wanna die, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter anyways.  
The man behind him fondled his chest and aggressively pinched at his nipple making it sting and throb, he could also feel a tiny amount of blood drip from it. It hurt, it hurt bad and he knew it was only going to get worse from here. So using his shirt to muffle his wincing and whimpering hotoke looked over his shoulder his purple eyes meeting with icy gold ones.  
"I..if I cooperate...can you take it e-easy on me...p..please?..."  
The man looked at him with a death glare so hateful it seemed to make Hotoke's heart stop for a moment.  
"....drop to your knees..and don't stay another fucking word"  
Hotoke obeyed and dropped to his knees in place silently and completely still.  
"Face me and look up with your hands behind your back."  
Shuffling around hotoke looked up at him his eyes lightly watering already as he dared not even breathe to hard. The man soon pulled Hotoke by his hair guiding his head into his crotch.  
"Bite me and I'll cut your fucking head off! ..got that hotoke?.."  
Hotoke nodded understanding and slowly nuzzled his cock threw his pants that stunk of old and new blood. Hotoke felt disgusted in himself, was it really that easy for him to give in to this?, was there nothing else he could do to get out of this?, his mind continued to wonder as the sound of the bathroom fans became louder to him. It was only when the mans limp cock was in his sights when he snapped back into the painful reality of the situation.  
"It's not going to suck it's self, hurry up before I change my mind!..."  
The man opened up Hotoke's mouth and thrusted his cock inside. Hotoke lightly gasped the taste being disgusting and rotten but started to suck him off anyways messily and slow not sure how to do it. One of the mans hands continued to grip at Hotoke's hair as the other held the knife close to Hotoke's eye.  
"Your eyes, are these contacts..?"  
Hotoke shook his head no without stopping his messy blowjob, his saliva dripping down his chin and neck. Though it was disgusting Hotoke had a plan to give himself mercy and that was to coat his cock with a large amount of spit so what would come later wouldn't leave him injured as bad.  
20 minutes passed and the man was finally hard and hotoke could barely keep him in his mouth all the way without gagging.  
"That's enough now pull your pants down and put that pretty little ass up nice and high."  
Hotoke hesitated as he watched the man back up and watch intensely as he pulled the pants down to his ankles and got on his hands and knees presenting his ass high in the air as the man wanted.  
"Such a whore, your not even attempting to fight back, I almost feel bad for you hotoke."  
Hotoke wanted this over with and looked back at the man as he swayed his ass back and forth.  
"Want master to hurry and finish you?...I don't think so~"  
The man glided his cock against hotoke's hole rubbing it slow and smooth using his hands to move Hotoke's hips with his rubbing. The sensation felt strange and unlike anything Hotoke has ever felt, the mans cock felt warm against him and slick. Hotoke could tell the man was big and feeling the tip brush against his hole sent pleasurable tingles down his spine. It was disgusting and wrong if him...but if felt so good.  
"ngh!...s-stop.."  
The mans cock rubbed rougher but much slower as he pulled hotoke's head back to look at him.  
"the hell did I say about talking?, Not only that but you dare fucking lie? I can feel your slutty ass hole clenching in pleasure Hotoke. I know your feeling good~"  
The mans words sent shivers threw Hotoke's entire body this making his pleasure a little stronger. Hotoke was a virgin, a complete virgin, and the idea of something that big for his first time was slowly starting to dawn on him; and it was scaring him more.  
"Virgin huh? I can tell by the sudden clenching when my tip goes to close to your hole~ your body is so vocal!, im starting to have second thoughts about killing you when we are done here."  
Hotoke looked at him in terror. So it was true, this man had every intent to kill him once he had used him up. hotoke couldn't stop the whimpers from leaving his mouth in a silent plead for his life.  
"don't wanna die? well you better change my mind before I cum, or your shit fuck out of luck Hotoke."  
the man smirked at him his tip teasing at Hotoke's hole. It was going to hurt but Hotoke had no other options, he just hoped the things he learned while watching shitty porn videos could help him now; with a deep breath Hotoke pushed back onto his cock the tip popping inside faster than hotoke would have liked it to.

"Aha!"  
The pain shot through his muscles instantly as they were forced to stretch and make room for the mans cock. Hotoke's legs began to tremble and shake as he forced himself to push more of the man inside of him. This. This didn't just hurt. It was agony, and with every movement back it felt like at any moment he was going to rip or pop. Though slow Hotoke's actions seemed to please the man for now who didn't do anything but watch him suffer.  
"Aha...ah!..."

Soon Hotoke could feel the mans pubic hairs on his ass and thanked god he got him completely in already and that the man wasn't sporting a extra few inches. Panting shakily hotoke only rested for 5 seconds before slowly starting to move himself forward and back. with every painful push in the pain only got worse and hotoke's muffled moans showed it as clear as day.  
"Your so tight and warm~ but your going to need to work harder hotoke. You aren't fucking yourself like someone who wants to live would at all~."  
The man thrusted deeper into him making Hotoke cry out for a moment before biting down harder on his shirt, he could feel a small amount of blood seep down from his hole and down his leg. The feeling made him wince more and he knew he had finally ripped. Powering through the pain Hotoke then started to move himself faster taking the pain of it and trying his best not to think about it. However after a while his ass started to get use to it his insides creating a natural lube once they had stretched wide enough that mixed with the blood. Hotoke also noticed his pain lightly starting to subside making his whimpers and slight sobs die down.  
"huh? why are you getting quiet?, are you use to it already?"  
Hotoke shook his head yes obediently as he panted and twitched lightly continuing to fuck his ass with the mans cock to scared to stop. Suddenly however, Hotoke's hips where gripped and held in place no longer allowing him to move. He shakily looked back just to see the man begin to start steadily thrusting into him much faster than he was doing himself.

"Aaah!~!!"  
Hotoke's moans grew much more lewd as his insides felt even more pleasure growing from the new speed and friction against his prostate. All he could do was helplessly shake, moan and drool on the floor as the man had his fun.


	3. TRAPPED

((BLOOD AND GORE WARNING))

((This one is also short, I promise the next one will be longer))

———————————————————————

Hotoke laid motionless on the tiled bathroom floor. The man forced him to go through countless rounds of sex, and threatened his life countless times with every orgasm. For the moment he was given a brake since they were both tired and for his good behavior. Hotoke took this time to focus on calming himself down and attempting to clean himself up as the man sat up against the stall door smoking a cigarette. Hotoke after a while couldn't help staring at the man as he rested his messed up body. The man had very long black hair that covered the left side of his face perfectly, A black mask also covered his face concealing his identity. The only notable feature about the man was his eyes, gold and cold, deep and solid.

"What are you looking at hotoke...?"

The man asked raising a eyebrow at him. Hotoke jumped and looked away moving closer to the wall onto his makeshift bed.

"Nothing....sorry.."

Hotoke even after all he just went through still some how felt embarrassed about getting caught staring.

"Soji Sakura "

Hotoke looked at him confused just to be meet with a relaxed looking man.

"sir?..."

"Soji Sakura, thats my name...I figured since you earned your right to live, for now, that it was only fare you knew my name."

Hotoke nodded a little bit of relief washing over him at that news.

"Soji..."

"What?"

"...I'm sure m-multiple people have probably done what I have...so...why spare me?..."

Hotoke watched nervously as Soji looked at him getting closer to him the tension between them intense. Slowly soji lowered his mask letting it rest around his neck. Hotoke froze seeing his face...Soji's cheek seemed to have been ripped or cut exposing his teeth.

"Something in my gut told me to kill you as soon as I saw you...I've never felt that before, it sparked my curiosity. So instead of killing you, I made you mine..."

Hotoke was frozen in place completely confused and stunned as he looked at him.

"W..what?...yours?..."

Soji smiled and grabbed Hotoke by his arm lifting him to his feet and tossing his coat at his face.

"Get dressed and follow me, alsoif you attempt to run, I'll cut your Achilles' tendons and force you to crawl"

"Y-Yes sir..."

Hotoke fixed his pants and underwear, slipped on his coat and obediently stood next to Soji his head hanging low. Soji rolled his eyes as he fixed his mask back onto his face and opened the stall door.

"By the way Hotoke, if your going to ease drop in that ball pit learn to not make so much noise..."  
Hotoke was going to speak but Soji pulled him by his coat and out the stall. Walking hurt but at least he still had a life to walk in, this made hotoke relax slightly now also knowing Soji's motives. For now Soji was going to keep him alive and that meant in a way, Hotoke had is very own body guard. 

Then they exited the bathroom buildings the wind of the night welcoming them, it felt good to feel the fresh air again after almost getting taken away from. It. Soji led Hotoke through the park and past the bodies which Soji laughed at kicking one of the corpses on the way. That's when Hotoke remembered there was another group and from how Soji was acting he was apart of the surviving one.

"...what happen to your people?"

Soji looked at him with sly eyes.

"Nothing, there right overthere."

Soji pointed in the direction of a forest and one by one multiple people flooded out of the bushes some soaked in blood and others injured. As the people headed over to him and Soji, Soji stopped Hotoke from walking and pulled out his knife.

"Watch this Hotoke~."

As the gang stood before Soji there heads hung low in respect, one was shaking and mumbling visibly terrified.

"Coal, what's wrong? Your acting as if you've seen a ghost~."

The man jumped in fear as he not dared look up at Soji.

"N-nothing boss..."

"Is that so?, you mind explaining why that group knew this was our territory even though it is completely prohibited to even speak of our gang to outsiders?"

Soji moves closer to the man knife in hand, the rest of the group moved away from coal and Soji not wanting to get involved.

"Sniper, cub, hold hotoke while I deal with him..."

Hotoke was grabbed by the two men as Soji turned his full attention onto coal who fearfully backed up. "B-boss please! forgive me!...they had my family and and-."

Soji punched the man onto his ass and towered over him glaring.

"Stop being a pathetic pig squealing for its life with lies, and take your punishment like a man."

Hotoke watched as Soji started to slice the guy open while he was still alive and screaming. Hotoke had to look away the scene making him feel sick and dizzy. Soji soon dropped the knife and as the man went into shock Soji grabbed and pulled out his intestines mercilessly.

"Let this be a reminder of that happens when you betray me, Hotoke, this also now goes for you as well..."

Hotoke fearfully looked at Soji as Soji approached him his hand dripping in thick hot blood. Hotoke attempted to get out of the men's hold wanting to move away.

"S-Soji what are you do-."

Shoji got close to him and raised his hand to his face.

"From now on you are mine Hotoke, and with this blood i seal your body and soul to me. If you ever leave me...I'll rip your heart out and force you to watch me do it before you die..."

In that moment Soji placed his hand on Hotoke's face painting his face in the warm blood. The smell was overpowering and the feeling of it made Hotoke gag, he tried moving his head away just for one of them men to keep it steady.

"Mmh!"

Soji then ordered the men to let him go and watched Hotoke fall to his knees and throw up on the ground choking on his vomit a little. Once his sickness passed Hotoke violently tried to get the blood off of his face jawing the sleeve of his coat to attempt this, But he was stopped when Soji pushed him back onto his ass and stood over him.

"Don't be so dramatic, besides blood suits your beautiful lavender eyes much better than tears or cum ever could" Soji let out a laugh and grabbed Hotoke by the scruff of his coat.

"Now that I think of it...let's see what you look like covered in it!"

Hotoke looked at him and the corps and immediately started to struggle.

"No no no no no no no! Please don't do that! Please! Please! Soji!..."

His begs went unanswered as Soji dragged him over to the body and with a strong arm pushed him head first into the corpses open stomach cavity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Hotoke went into a panic attack and quickly pushed his face up and moved back away but was meet with a large foot to the back of the head keeping him inside the mans stomach.

"Stop fighting Hotoke, if you rupture his stomach you could get seriously burned~"

Soji smirked and rubbed his face deeper in the intestines.

Hotoke felt like he was in hell as he tried his hardest not to get the blood and other liquids in him mouth or eye as he tried to push up and resist Soji's foot.After a good 5 dunks inside Soji kicked hotoke back for everyone to see. The blood dropped from his face and Soji was right, it complimented him nicely. The red brought out the purple in his eyes and his white hair make the color of the blood pop even more as it painted his face like a painting. The whole gang watched in awe some taking a picture on there phone to remember later.

"Hotoke.....your beautiful..."

Silently Soji brought Hotoke up and onto his feet staring into his eyes. Soji pulled down his mask revealing a crazed grin that showed fear mixed with happiness.

"You make my spin tingle with fear! And yet...I can't look away!"

Soji chuckled and kissed Soji on the lips deeply the blood getting on Soji's face. Hotoke struggled lightly looking at him more horrified. Pulling away Soji looked at him and licked some blood off of his cheek and lips before stepping back and pulled Hotoke by his arm.

"Let's go people."

Soji led the gang and dragged Hotoke out of the park, Hotoke fearfully looked around for a opportunity to get out of this without getting kidnapped and stuck with these people for the rest of his life. Looking at Soji nervously Hotoke slowly stopped fighting against him and walked beside him.

"S-Soji...when we get to where we are going...what is going to happen to me??..."

Hotoke didn't make eye contact when Soji looked at him, Hotoke knew he was smirking when he let out a sarcastic sigh.

"Hmmm, well you will have the opportunity to explore the base, and once everyone goes home you will stay with me and..let's just say "WORK" for a bit. Now shut up"

Hotoke obediently stopped talking and decided the next best action was to watch where he was going. A lot of shit happens to him, A LOT, but this shit wasn't going to happen, not like this.

About a hour of walking, Hotoke was led to a run down building that seemed to have been previously burned and charred. As they all walked in two guys stayed outside as the others got to work on there tasks. Hotoke on the other hand was pulled into a back room far away from the others by Soji who forced him into a chair.

"Stay."

Soji pulled his knife out and put it in his back pocket as a warning to hotoke who very lightly nodded staying still in the chair. Soji then took his shirt off his tone and fit body visible to hotoke who uncomfortably shifted in his chair but didn't look away.

"The hell? So your a little stalker now? My eyes are up here."

Soji teasingly spoke stepping closer to Hotoke.

"No! I'm not a-"

The knife from Soji's pocket silenced Hotoke as it was held to his throat.

"Shut your damn mouth. Don't talk back to me.."

Hotoke pleadingly looked at him his eyes screaming I'm sorry. Soji with a chuckle moved the knife away and replaced it with his hand that gripped Hotoke neck firmly yep gently.

"You really piss me off you know that...I could kill you and yet I don't wanna..it's so fucking annoying."

Hotoke sat there unmoving not sure what to do as Soji's grip tightened slightly.

"Right now. I could choke you to death. Feel the air leave your lungs and listen to you try and gasp for air

As your body gets colder...."

After a few seconds of contemplating it Soji let go with a soft growl moving away letting hotoke cough and gasp.

"....little shit.."

Soji growled more and spat at him before leaving the room locking hotoke inside. Hotoke panted rubbing his throat that felt a little sore taking this moment to look around. The room was dark and roomie with only a bed in the middle of the room, a table tucked into the corner and a chair next to the table that hotoke was sat in.

"...what am I going to do..."

A feeling of despair stormed over Hotoke making him pull his knees up to this chest to at lest comfort himself for a while so his mind could calm down and process the situation better before he did something he would regret.

Over 50 minutes passed, but to Hotoke it felt like 50 hours since all he could do was sit and do nothing. He was far to anxious to sleep to scared he would get toyed with again and the words of the men outside teasing and threatening him made him that much more scared. Hotoke getting a idea crawled under the bed pulling the blankets off of it and the pillow to make a little area under the bed so he could hid and rest knowing the men would have to move the bed to get ahold of him. Hotoke feeling slightly better decided now was the best time to finally sleep before he lost the chance. As he closed His eyes he immediately drifted off the last thing he heard was the screaming of another gang member that soji was murdering in cold blood....


	4. Train to Vladivostok (very short)

Three days passed and to Hotoke it was three days of pure hell. Soji had tied him up and forced him to stay in one position for over 24 hours, forced him to watch him kill multiple people ranging from 9 to 26 and after killing his victims soji had his way with him roughly and in the same painful position. Hotoke's body ached and his insides felt raw and sore from Soji's last attack.

Looking at his rope burned wrist hotoke thought about how he could free himself from his restraints. Hotoke stared at his wrist and slowly started to attempt to pull his wrist out, the pain from the rope stinging badly made him stop; Instead hotoke lifted his dominant arm up to stretch the rope. The rope stretched a little and it no longer pressed as tightly against his skin, Hotoke felt hope and knew this was going to be his ticket out of here and FAR, FAR, away from Soji.

Hotoke worked on the rope any moment he got when Soji wasn't around and when he was tooken out of his restraints momentarily to be cleaned up, hotoke clenched his fists when they tied him back up so the rope would be even more loser. Over all it took Hotoke 2 more days to get the rope just right enough to where he could slip his wrists free, and when he did he quickly went for the door locking it and during the desk and the chair to barricade the door. As soon as he had finished this soji was banging on the door pissed.

"HOTOKE! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW OR ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!"

"NO! FUCK YOU! YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!!!"

"HOTOKE YOUR A FUCKING DEAD MAN !!! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW AND ILL LET YOU KEEP YOUR HEAD!"

"YEAH RIGHT! ID RATHER DIE THEN LET YOU CONTROL ME ANY LONGER!!!!!!"

Hotoke screamed at him as he busted down the windows thin moldy wood block and jumped out the window coat in hands. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but staying here in Japan was not an option.

As Hotoke ran through the cold night air his boots ripped up the grass from how hard he was running, he could hear the sound of Soji screaming at him as the gang sounded like a army behind him. However this only pushed him harder and made him run faster knowing if he was caught he would be killed before he could speak his last words.

"HOTOKEEE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!"

Hotoke's lungs were on fire as he ran into the street and down the road not stopping even for a moment his body never slowing down. As he ran for his life his only thoughts were.

"I'm not going back! Ever! I'll never see him again! I'm free!!!"

Hotoke ran into a near by alley and turned into another street running into the forest next to it. The sticks, thornes and rocks hurt his legs but he couldn't feel it as he focused more on not tripping and getting away. Soon he ran into a train yard and noticed a train starting to go that he could tell was heading out of japan from its stickers labeling Russia. Hotoke made a run for it at this moment soji on his tail.

"HOTOE STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"DAMN IT! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! GIVE UP WHILE YOU STILL HAVE LEGS TO RUN WITH!!!"

"SCREW YOU! YOUR NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

Hotoke forced himself to work harder and flung himself onto the open back of the train, his breathing was harsh and heavy but he felt pure release as he watched Soji angrily stop running and glare at him.

As they stared at each other it was like war was being silently declared, yet Hotoke had no fear as the train took him farther and farther away from Soji. After he was no longer in sight Hotoke laid down and curled up under his trench coat. He could think of a game plan in the morning, for right now sleep was the thing he needed now.

As the suns warm raise hit Hotokes face he slowly woke up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes he looked behind him at the opening of the train and noticed they were on a bridge. He looked out the window next to him at the water and beautiful scenery. A lushes evergreen forest covered the land as a beautiful sparkling lake could be seen with crystal blue and clear waters.

It took hotoke's breath away, never before has he seen something so beautiful and seemingly peaceful in his life. He thanked god he lived to see it as he sat on a box in front of the window and watched as it all went by. However when the train left the area of the lake it entered a tunnel catching Hotoke off guard causing him to fall back and hit his head on the floor. His head throbbing hotoke sat up rubbing his head and groaning his eyes picking up the face of what he could see as a mangled and grinning person as the train zoomed past it.

" What the hell!!?"

Frightened He backed up to the far end of the Tran cart away from the open end not wanting to be near the darkness. Inside his cart his only light source was a dim old fashion candle that he was barely able to light. Holding the candle close his eyes darted around the cart and tunnel; Trying to stay calm Hotoke focused on his breathing and rational thinking, through this Hotoke had determined he must have developed some form of Necrophobia or Nyctophobia from Soji's many long hours of torture.

Hotoke soon was able to calm himself long enough to get out of the tunnel and back into the warm and forgiving sunlight.

Taking a deep breath Hotoke stood up shakily using the window as support.

"That's going to be a problem...."

Hotoke for the next four hours thought of what to do about his new phobia and how in the he'll he was going to live with it. The whole situation made his head hurt more after awhile so he peeked his head out the window to get some fresh air and spotted a city in the distance. With a quick search on his phone hotoke determined that city was The City Of Vladivostok. Hotoke kept his head inside the train as it entered Vladivostok as to not be seen by any police or people on the train who are probably looking out the window. When Hotoke arrived at a train station he quickly jumped out of the train and into the streets of the city. He then brought his run to a slow and casual walk as he looked around only for a moment not wanting to seem like a tourist even though he was. Hotoke looked at multiple alleys and soon found one that was well lit and dry.

"This should be okay for tonight..."


	5. Warm home

Cold Rains fell upon Hotoke as he took shelter in his alleyway under a doors metal cover.

It's been 3 days and already Hotoke was more miserable here than his was living in the streets of japan. He was hungry, thirsty, and filthy; if he didn't want to risk getting sick and dyeing he would have drank the rain water from the ground like a animal. But for now Hotoke stayed bundled up with his coat and listened to the rain trying to ignore his growling stomach pains. A few hours later if this and the rain had stopped leaving behind silent streets other than the occasional car. Hotoke got up and dusted off his coat putting it in and starting to walk, he couldn't take it anymore and needed to find something to get rid of this hunger and thirst before it drove him crazy.

Carefully Hotoke scanned the streets for any clean water or food that was freshly thrown away. This lead him into a small neighborhood that seemed to be a ghost town at the moment. Hotoke looked around in trash cans and prayed he would find a abandoned house that he could brake into. Digging through a trash can hotoke noticed large maggots starting to crawl up his hand and arm and it made him immediately feel sick to his stomach causing him to pull away from the can and shake off his arms violently.

"Fuck fuck fuck!!! EEWW!!!"

Hotoke soon got them off but alerted someone from inside there home.

"Hey, who's out there?..."

Hotoke froze at the words of the woman surprised he could understand her and slowly turned around.

"!!!...."

"Hotoke?!....Hotoke!"

The woman hugged him not caring about how filthy he was as he teared up. Hotoke looked down at her confused until her recognized her black and white hair.

"Mom..."

Hotoke teared up himself and hugged her tightly. The last time Hotoke saw his mother was when he was only 10 years old and his father divorced her and kicked her out all with in one night. He was never told the reason to his face but figured out it was all over not wanting to let his father have access to all of his mothers money that she kept hidden away for emergencies.

"Hotoke...I'm so sorry!....I should have tried harder to get you from him! I'm sorry..."

Hotoke looked at her and smiled hugging her tighter.

"Don't sweat it mom...I got that bastard behind bars for us."

Hotoke's mother looked at him and cupped his face. "Your all banged up...hurry let's get you cleaned up."

Hotoke nodded as his mother lead him inside. As he walked into her home he thanked his lucky star for this brake. 

"Stay right there I'll go get the first ad."

She ruffled his hair smiling and disappeared behind a corner. Hotoke looked around taking in his surroundings. There were multiple pictures of what he could only guess was his family on his mother's side and a few pictures of his mother, though when he looked in the living room he spotted a shrine like area that held multiple pictures of him as a child and a few of his toys. He smiled remembering some of the things that happened in them and the peaceful world his mother had provided for him until she was separated from him. Hotoke didn't notice his mother returning until she stood next to him smiling warmly.

"I prayed everyday that one day I would see you again...and today my prayers were finally answered." Hotoke looked at his mother and smiled more.

"I have so much to tell you."

"You can tell me everything as I clean you up. Come sit down"

Hotoke's mother sat him down on the couch and started to clean up his wounds. Hotoke watched and told her that everything he had went through including his time on the streets and the incident with Soji and his gang. Hearing this made his mother cry again his words braking her heart into a million pieces.

"Hotoke....I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be mom, It's not your fault this happened. It's dads. He's the reason all of this happened! That greedy bitch...."

Hotoke whipped away his mother's tears who held his hand in her own.

"I'll start a bath for you honey. You must be in so much pain.."

Hotoke nodded.

"Thank you mom."

His mother left and started him a bath, he was left alone for the moment and thought momentarily on what has happened. He was positive Soji would never find him but the possibility of it still haunted him. For now however he pushed his fears down and enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere of his mother's house. After a little bit hotoke was called into the bathroom where a warm bath wait for him. His mother left him a cute little note.

"Please take as long as you need, dinner will be done when you get out. I Love you hotoke welcome home"

As he read over it, it made him smile and tear up more. He put the note safely up and got into the bath folding his dirty clothes neatly on the toilet. The water was warm and felt good against his wounds and sore joints. Hotoke breathed out a relaxed sigh feeling pure peacefulness after so long of struggling. Hotoke sat in the bath washing and relaxing for about a hour and a half before getting out and dressed in some clothes his mother laid out for him.

He looked in the mirror and stared at his reflection in awe. It's also been quite I while since he's seen his hair so white and face so clear and clean. After rubbing his face lightly Hotoke left the bathroom and entered the living room where his mother had lit the fire place. Hotoke stood by it enjoying the warmth.

"Hotoke sweetheart! Come eat!"

Hotokes mothers warming voice came from the kitchen. Hotoke walked to her happily showing off his cleaned hair and looks.

"Theirs my beautiful son!"

She happily clapped as hotoke chuckled and bowed.

He then sat down as his mother brought him a plate of fried chicken, potatoes, green beans and corn.

Hotoke looked at it almost drooling.

"Mom this looks delicious, thank you!"

His mother ruffled his hair lovingly and kissed his head.

"Your welcome sweetheart now eat up get your strength back"

Hotoke did as he was told and dug in, the food was delicious, savory and he knew right then and there his new favorite food was his mother's cooking.

After dinner Hotoke's mother pulled out the bed part of her couch and made it nice and warm for Hotoke before she retired to her own room after giving him one more hug.

As Hotoke laid under the warm blankets watching the fire burn in front of him he thought over what would come of his new life here. He declared right then and there he would do anything he could to help his mother to repay her for her kindness and the hell his father it her throug. he soon closed his eyes nuzzling into his pillow and fell asleep only a little bit tense but at peace none the less.

Hotoke was awoken by the sweet smell of a vanilla cake cooking in the oven and the mouth watering scent of eggs and bacon. As he sat up and yawned his mother brought him some warm tea.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?"

Hotoke smile taking the tea and thanking her.

"Best sleep I've had in forever, thank you"

He happily hugged her.

"Don't thank me sweetheart, I'm your mother it's my job." She ruffled his hair more.

"Come eat, I have work so while I'm gone enjoy the cake in the fridge and make yourself at home!"

Hotoke nodded and got up to sit at the kitchen table when his breakfast was waiting. His mother kissed the top of his head before she left for work leaving hotoke on his own. As hotoke ate he opened his phone and connected it to the WiFi that was given to him earlier. He looked over the news and weather curiosity as he nibbled on some bacon, In japan Soji's killing spree was being looked into but they couldn't figure out who had done it, along with that one guy survived the gang attack and was helping the police to figure everything out, Hotoke smirked at this.

"Thats what that freak deserves! I wish I could have been the one to do it, but I'm happy either way."

In a happy mood hotoke took the cake out of the oven and ate a peace as he played on his phone a little longer now looking at some news happening in Russia. As soon as he pressed the news station for Russia a alarm like video played.

"Attention! A unknown group has been terrorizing neighborhoods all over Russia! Please if you notice any unusual behaviors around your communities please contact the authorities!" Hotoke nervously looked at the door as he listened to the video some more, he locked it as soon as they started getting into the multiple disappearances.

"No...no no no no no no we are not doing this again!"

Hotoke frantically went around locking every door and window in the house and started hiding knifes in pillows and other different hiding spots. After he was satisfied her glared out the window looking around for anyone suspicious. The world outside was silent, but his time on the streets told him that this was not normal for such a seemingly good area.

"It's a Saturday, when I arrived yesterday there was not a single person or child in sight...yet it seems as if some toys have been abandoned...and houses seem almost abandoned them selves."

Hotoke scanned around with his eyes getting more on edge hoping his eyes didn't see something he didn't Want to see, And thankfully they didn't See a thing. Hotoke shut the blinds and breathed out slowly to calm his nerves for a moment before backing away from the window just to be startled by a banging sound from the window by the back door.

"Shit!!!"

Hotoke grabbed a knife and aggressively talked at the thing at the door.

"WHOS THERE!! I SWEAR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO PLUNGE THIS KNIFE INTO YOUR FUCKING HEAD!!!!."

It stopped for a moment, hotoke could hear his own heart racing and his breathing speeding up didn't make things any easier for him. Yet he be damned if he let someone hurt his mother when he just reunited with her. Slowly Hotoke creeped over to the door and looked out the curtains of the window next to it. All he saw was a hooded figure standing there far to still to be a normal person, there stillness was abnormal and freaky, Hotoke couldn't even tell if they was breathing or not.

"...hello..?"

He very nervously spoke his words shakily and unsure, he had gotten no response from the person. This made Hotoke freak out even more,he slowly used his phone to call the police not taking his eyes off of the person even for a quick glance down.

"hmm hello...I would like to report strange b-behavior in my neighborhood..."

........

A woman's voice who spoke Russian could be heard getting someone's attention then someone who hotoke could understand spoke.

"Yes hello, what's your name and what are you reporting."

"My name is Hotoke Akaku, there a freaky hooded person outside my mothers door just standing there..."

........

"Lock your doors and stay inside sir! The police are on there way right now!"

Hotoke froze when the phone buzzed loudly from it hanging up and stubbled back further into the house. He gripped the knife in his hand tighter as he looked around.

"Okay...okay I'm fine. This will all be fine...I've been through hell...what can a little more do..."

Hotoke looked at his mother's room and chose to hide out in there, he wasn't sure if it was okay for him to invade her privacy but for know he had no choice. The house stayed silent for a long while, the colors from the police lights could be seen through the white curtains in the room but for some reason he still didn't feel safe, not one bit.

The police soon knocked on the door announcing that they were there.

"C-Coming!"

Hotoke got up quickly and speed walked to the door opening it lightly panicked. The officers quickly got inside and closed the door locking it behind them.

" mister Hotoke, where are they?"

"Back door.."

Hotoke watched as the Officers went to the door and growled opening the door and picking something up from the ground. Hotoke walked up behind them trying to see what it was.

"What is that? Did they drop something?."

"Sir were going to have to ask you to come with us for your own protection. This home as been targeted.."

When hotoke looked down he was greeted witha large bloody anaconda head that was attached to a goat head being held together with a bloody knife. Hotoke backed up and going into a panic attack started hyperventilating from the gory mess infront of him. Images of what soji did to him flashed in his head as he held his head in pain.

"No. No.NOOO! No MORE NO MORE!!! NO MORE!!"

Hotoke lost his shit as the officers panicky tried to calm him. Soon they simply took hotoke with them dragging him to the police car. Hotoke didn't notice the change of location as he shivered and stared mumbling loudly to himself. When they had gotten him to the station he was calmed down and very confused. As they lead him in Hotoke held himself uncomfortable with being inside police stations from all his past mishaps.

"Mister Akaku, please take a seat and relax..."

Hotoke did so nervously.


	6. Struggle for life.

A woman with dirty blond hair sat down in front of him her unbreakable and unimpressed face scanning and reading his body language like a book.

"Hi Hotoke, my name is violet. I'm sure your scared nervous and confused Hotoke, but can you tell me what you saw and who all stays with you?"

Hotoke unsure of himself nodded and cleared his throat for a moment before looking at violet.

"I live in my mothers house after I ran away from japan, I was kidnapped and tortured by a hidden group there. The one ran by the hidden gang leader Soji..."

"Please stay on topic.."

"Okay.sorry...anyways..so while I was waiting for my mother to return I noticed that person outside the house and that's when I realized it was the cult and I called you guys and hid..."

"Did you see there face?"

"No ma'am"

"Alright. And your mother where is she?"

"! SHES STILL AT WORK! She doesn't know yet!"

Violet's eyes widened as she grabbed her walky talky andsignaling something to someone on the other side of the glass.

"THIS IS OFFICER VIOLET!WE NEED A LOCATION ON THE SUSPECTS MOTHER!"

Hotoke froze listening to her conversation.

"Suspect....? I'm a suspect?...."

Violet looked at hotoke and glared lightly dropping her act.

"We all know your a wanted felon...we have clear evidence your the one who killed those people at the park back in Japan!"

"Me!? That was Soji and his group! I have evidence! I have proof!"

Hotoke quickly flung off his coat revealinghis rope burned wrist, cut up neck and chest and removed the bandages from his face.

"See! See! These where are all inflicted onto me! There's even signs of-....."

hotoke stopped for a moment. His wounds where healed almost...and that bath completely distroyed Soji's DNA...He soon started to put the pieces together.

"N-no....Why didn't she...I-...I'm telling the truth...why didn't she report...." Hotoke looked at his hands in shock.

"D-did she do that on purpose?!..."

Violet watched him a hand on her gun.

"Your mother has been suspected of working with the cult for over 3 months now. And what are those marks? Did you do them yourself?!"

"No! Soji did it like I told you! He kidnapped me and did all this! My mother must have made me take a bath and patched me up to somehow hide the evidence!!! And I didn't kill anyone that was also him!!!"

"THEN EXPLAIN WHY YOUR DNA WAS FOUND ALL OVER THE CRIME SCENE! There's even evidence that you played around in and with multiple of the victims bodies! You sick monster..."

Hotoke panicked more as he held his head trying to stop himself from going into another panic attack.

"No! I wouldn't do such a thing! Check me! Damn it Check me! I've never done anything like that in my life I swear it! It was soji Sakura! He did it! He killed the other gang while I was in the ball pit! He slit that guy's stomach and forced my face into his stomach cavity!!! He raped, and hurt, and imprisoned me!! He- he killed multiple people infront of me! I know it was him it was-"

Violet banged her hands on the table making Hotoke jump and gasp looking at her petrified.

"SOJI SAKURA IS DEAD! YOU KILLED HIM AT5:58 RIGHT BEFORE YOU JUMPED ON THE TRAIN TO FLEE HERE!! YOU STABBED HIM IN THE RIPS!"

She then flung multiple pictures at Hotoke showing A dead body that was stabbed in the rips and leaking blood all over the grass in front of the train yard.

"W-what!?....t-that's not!-"

"HOTOKE AKAKU! YOU ARE HEAR BY UNDER ARREST FOR OVER 20ACCOUNTS OF HOMICIDE! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! ANYTHING YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU IN THE COURT!"

Two large men came from the other door behind him and grabbed him chaining up his wrists, his past trauma with Soji's group flashed back into his head sending Hotoke into fight or flight mode as he screamed.

"NO I DIDN'T DOTHAT THAT! I'M INNOCENT! THATS NOT SOJI!! ITS A LIE! I DIDN'T DO IT!! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!!!!"

Hotoke struggled against the two men as they dragged him out.

"Tell it to the judge..."

The men dragged Hotoke into the hall and toward the doors leading outside.

"Please! No! Dear god please you have to believe me! Please let me go!!! That hurts!"

They ignored hotoke entirely as he desperately struggled. After being forcefully put into a police car hotoke fearfully held himself mumbling and shaking more.

"I'm going to die....Soji knew...and he said I would die...now I'm going to ...there going to kill me for somthing I didn't do...!! What am I going to do...there's nothing I can do!...but I can't just die!...that's not fair!"

Hotoke looked possessed as he panicked and rocked.

Soon however he was delivered to the closes detention center. He was token out and put into the system if the center, hotoke was deemed unsafe for all and put into a padded cell. There he was left alone with only his thoughts, and there he sat in them in the furthest corner shaking, terrified and feeling his doom on his back.

*BING*

Hotoke flenched at the sound of his phone. Looking down he took his phone from his hidden pocket in his pants. He had forgotten his phone could get by metal detectors. He opened it and to a call from a unknown number, he answered it slowly.

Hotoke:"hel-"

Hotoke shut his mouth as a raspy familiar voice spoke clearly through the phone.

???:"You really thought I'd let you leave me?

Sorry hotoke but I made myself clear. You leave me you die, there is no in between and now your going to die for my crimes."

Hotoke: "Soji?..."

Soji:"yup, how does that detention center feel huh? Is Russia treating you nicely?"

Hotoke:" how the hell do you know where I am!"

Soji:"I put a tracking device on your phone dumb ass so I could come kill you myself, but that doesn't matter anymore."

Hotoke:"....why would you do this...why couldn't you just kill me in that stall!"

Soji;"I already told you why. I didn't wanna do what my gut was telling me to cuz where's the fun in that huh? Good thing i didn't, this had been the most fun I've had in years!"

*soji laughed deeply*

Hotoke silently listened his head swimming with so many different thoughts.

Soji:"but I will make you a deal hotoke~"

Hotoke:"deal...?"

Soji:"I've missed you being my little warm cock sleeve~ send me a nice view and I'll give you more time to live and if you can make it to Malaysia I'll take you in again like nothing happened~"

Hotoke:"w-what!"

Soji:"do you want to live or not?"

Hotoke looked at his phone and started to cry, he had no choice. Once again Soji had a firm grip on his life, and once again hotoke was being manipulated for Soji's entertainment. Hotoke knew he was being monitored in his cell and knowing those people were about to see what he was about to do made him want to throw up, yet not having a choice since even though all this he wanted to live hotoke removed his pants and spread his legs snapping a picture of his limp cock and asshole sending it to Soji.

Soji:" what a lovely sight!, you look so much better nice and cleaned up down there~ I can still see where I ripped your ass nice and wide~"

Hotoke;"...soji..."

Soji:"alright alright, as promised you will have until December 20th to escape babe~ that's when your court date is but once your in prison on death row there's nothing I can do for you. Once you escape get into Malaysia and send me another picture and I'll come collect you. your biggest priorities are to protect this phone and escape Got it?"

Hotoke:"yes...."

Soji:" don't fuckthis up are your dead and one more thing hotoke, keep in mind your at the end of the line, you have nothing left to lose but your life."

Hotoke stayed silent as Soji hung up the phone it buzzing then going silent. Hotoke took that moment to dress himself and look around the room for a way out seeing nothing. Hotoke thought for a while as a guard came to his cell and banged on the door.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR ILL SHOOT YOU!"

Hotoke did so fearfully at first but then calming down once he seen a tray of food being brought in and set down by another guard, they then shut the door the door blending in with the other padded walls around him. Hotoke looked at the food and slowly crawled over to it sniffing it a little. It was cheep meat and potatoes and some corn that was all steam cooked.

Hotoke took his tray and sat back in his corner with it slowly eating it as he thought of a plan of escape as his phone started to buzz again it was soji and once again he answered.

"Hey hotoke~ I'm getting you out of this padded cell, they will come for you in 2 days to move you, this is going to cost you later tonight so be ready to sacrifice a sock or two~"

".....okay.."

"By the way, i will be staying on the phone with you so keep me on speaker Oh and when no one is around prop up your phone so I can see you~"

Hearing this hotoke felt very uncomfortable and more fearful of just how powerful soji really was as he propped up his phone against the wall and moved in front of it so soji could see him at all times.

He got a heart message from soji just a moment after.

"Your hair is such a pretty white and lavender color hotoke~ ifI collect you I'll make sure to pamper you~"

"....pamper?.."

"I'll keep you washed and clean maybe even fed. If of course you don't piss me off."

Hotoke looked down and sighed, he turned from the phone and curled up his legs to his chest.

"As long as I'm not dead...anything's better than death...right?..."

"Keep telling yourself that love and we will get along just fine...."

10 hours later................

Hotoke was taking a nap with his phone hidden inside of his pants his phones camera sticking out so soji could watch over him in case someone tried to take it from him. Hotoke was woken up by soji making the phone buzz and a alarm to wake up.

"Hotoke if you wanna make it out of here you need to build up some fucking muzzle. Get up and give me 20 push ups"

"Okay.."

Hotoke got up and placed his phone against the wall again and got down in a push up Position. He was about to start but soji stopped him with a very angry attitude.

"The hell is that! I said do push ups not stick your ass in the air! Level out your body!"

Hotoke did so shakily not being very strong at all to even hold himself up for very long.

"Yes that's better, now begin"

Shakily hotoke started his push ups his arms wobbling like noodles by the tenth one. Soji on the other line seemed very pissed about that and made his anger known by yelling at Hotoke more who was tired already.

"How to you expect to escape this detention center if you can even do 20 push ups?! Your pathetic! A fucking waste of my time! I should just let you fucking die!"

"N-no I can do it..."

Hotoke determinedly completed his 20 push ups and collapsed as soon as he completed them with a thud of the material the padded ground was made out of his ass lightly in the air and his arms over his face hiding it from view.

"Hotoke~ I think it's about time I get my payment~"

"Huh? What payment I thought I already-"

"For making this easier on you hotoke, now pull them down and stay like that, but face the phone."

Hotoke looked at the phone with a little resistance not wanting to show the people on the camera that much of him again.

"Ah, Your hesitating? I can always take back my little favor~"

Hotoke shook his head no and slipped his pants off facing the camera presenting his ass to Soji. Hotoke could feel eyes on him and uncomfortably shifted his knees lightly.

"Damn your beautiful~, be a good boy and touch yourself hotoke~"

"There watching...."

"I won't tell you twice"

Hotoke glared for a moment but slowly took his cock into his hand and started stroking it gently it still being sore from the multiple cuts soji had given it. Hotoke forced himself to not make a single sound as he jerked himself off his face growing red.

"W-wouldn't it be better for you I-if you could see what I was doing...."

"And let you hide your reactions? No, I can hear what you're doing perfectly anyways "

Hotoke blushed more embarrassed and uncomfortable in himself and his situation, he continued how ever still finding this far better than dieing a painful death. Though hotoke noticed very quickly even though it felt good he couldn't get hard from his anxiety and uncomfortableness. Hotoke panting looked at his phone biting his lips softly.

"I can't..."

"Yes you can you just need to touch yourself better, play with your ass as well"

"Soji I don't-"

"Hotoke...."

Soji spoke threateningly making hotoke shiver in response, Hotoke's hand slowly slipped behind him to spread apart his ass cheeks so his finger could prod at his hole.

"Mmmm...soji..this-"

"That feel good?~ you better get use to it, this is your only stress reliever until you get out~"

Hotoke nodded and continued his mind to far gone to care anymore. Meanwhile Soji stared at him from the other side burning Hotokes pleasure filled face into his mind. Hotoke's eyes looked so shiny and soft, the way his lip twitched to stay shut make them look irresistible, and the way Hotoke's face burned making Soji's insides turn with unfamiliar butterflies. He was beautiful, much different from what he found stalking in the ball pit of the park, Soji almost hoped Hotoke would survive this more...

"Hotoke...say my name..."

"H-huh...?"

"Say my name...I wanna hear what it sounds like..."

Hotoke nodded as he continued his soft moans turning into lightly louder ones Ashe got more desperate for his release.p

Mom

"S-soji~...aha~soji~"

Hotoke looked at the phone his eyes clouded with pleasure that seemed to make them that much more beautiful.

"Hotoke..~"

Hotoke's spin tingled at hearing his named being moaned out deeply by soji, he figured soji must have started to join in and was feeling good. Hotoke took that moment to change his position into s'more comfortable one sitting infront of the phone his legs wide and face still in view as he continued to thrust his fingers and jerk his now hard cock. Hotoke had hoped that him making himself look desirable to Soji would benefit in his sussesful escape and so far it seemed to be working.

"S-soji~...I'm gonna..cum~"

"Your not allowed to cum hotoke, stop moving your hands."

Hotoke stopped with a slightly disappointed face as he panted.

"Sojiii..."

"Your not allowed to ever come before me~ play with your nipples or something hotoke"

Hotoke looked at his nipples and removed his hands from his lower parts to put under his shirt to softly rub at them. It didn't feel as good at fist but after they had gotten hard the slight pain of it made hotoke softly moan a little.

"Ngh..~"

Only five minutes went by of this and Soji's breathing quickened for a moment fallowed by a aggressive moan signaling to hotoke soji had finished. Hotoke looked at his phone and started back up his own jerking until he came his pleasure feeling fucking amazing for once.

"Aah! Hah!~!!"

Hotoke panted out harshly as he laid back tired and in a orgasm high.

"Hotoke..~"

Hotoke looked at the phone tilting his head lightly as he calmed down a little.

"Come closer to me..."

Hotoke slowly crawled over to the phone lightly panting at this point. Hotoke's phone screen glitches and after a short moment Soji's face appeared. Soji looked a little sweaty and his face was red behind his mask. In Hotoke's daze he almost looked attractive as he looked at him longer.

"Hotoke...I'm busting you out tonight..."

Hotoke looked at him his eyes widening a little as he looked at him.

"W-what?..."

"Get dressed and clean that mess up....your coming home tonight hotoke.."

Hotoke quickly nodded as he took a sock and started to clean off the area and himself before getting dressed and picking up the phone.

"But..why...?"

"Dont fucking worry about it."

Hotoke silenced himself as he looked at the phone and pushed down all of his questions.

"Go to the door a guard will let you out, when your out run."

Hotoke nodded and walked over to the door putting his back up against the padded wall next to it. After a few minutes he heard the door open and stay open.

Hotoke slowly peeked his head out of the cell and with out hesitating ran out the doors of the detention center the rain outside soaking him with freedom.

As he ran hotoke could hear people yelling and dogs being let lose. He knew this feeling before and calmly forced his body to run harder, he's free and in the back of his mind he also knew soon he would be put back in a cage once again...but did he really have to?


End file.
